Ghostly Flames (On extended Hiatus)
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: So as if growing fur and stripes wasn't bad enough it turns out that he's becoming a Pokémon, or really Pokéuman. He doesn't want to so he'll give it right back to them and pave his own way, but with the odd residues of spiritual energy following him around that might be a lot harder than anyone expected. (Original concept belongs to pokemonmanic3595 on Deviantart)


**UC Entry: Ghostly Truths**

Mornings had always been horrible at the Alto family home, but this one was worse. If only for the fact that one boy had woken up to find that his back had been entirely covered in striped orange fur, apart from that his teeth had also sharpened to the point where he was easily able to sink them into the wood of his bed post without much effort.

At first he thought that it was kind of cool, but it quickly became apparent that it might cause trouble if others saw, and he realised this when his mother scolded him. "Cordell put your shirt and jumper on right now!" the woman stated and he groaned shaking his head.

"But Mum, it itches" he decided to complain about it and she levelled a disappointed look on him and with a sigh he ran back to his room and pulled on the required items. "I don't even know where it came from..." he mumbled before sniffing several times the feeling of a need to sneeze spreading through his body, when he did sneeze smoke came out and he stared at it in a mixture of shock and amazement. Both emotions that melted away into pure confusion when he realised that yes it was smoke and that it had come from him. "How? Mum, what's going on?" he asked wandering back towards the kitchen been a lot more mindful of the fact that he was inside.

"It's all completely natural Cordell, don't worry it'll sort itself out" his mother stated and he gave her a look that quite clearly read that he didn't get it. "Now go and brush your hair, honestly, the bus will be here to pick you up for school soon" she stated fussing over him and causing him to frown and push her away before grabbing a hair brush and running it through his rather long (for a boy at least) hair before grabbing his backpack from beside the door and exiting through it. "Oh also Corey!" he froze at the use of the nickname that his sister always referred to him as "Don't let anybody see your fur!"

He frowned and looked back at his mother before shrugging and continuing down the path towards bus stop. It was relatively clear and bright but up in the sky there were several black clouds drifting along and warning of a storm. He frowned, he really didn't like it when it rained, more so recently than ever before but he still didn't like his rain. As he reached the downward hill and the bridge his thoughts once again turned to the fur that was sprouting on his back and his teeth, while his sister had started to gain spots on her back the day before he's changing had begun even earlier on the Friday as he was walking home from school, his hair had turned orange and his nose had changed shape slightly.

As he walked across the bridge mindful of all the reaching and grasping branches he frowned, the changes had progressed a lot since Friday, but they also definitely didn't seem complete, not at all. The worst part of the entire thing was of course the fact that he had absolutely no idea what the heck was going on, or even the reason why. Sometimes when he thought of the change excitement ran through his body at the prospect, other times, well other times a fear unlike any other ran through him, leaving him very disorientated and unsure of what to think about the entire thing.

In a way it just left him a swirling mess of thoughts and emotions unable to tell what he should think or do. So lost in all of these thoughts it was that he almost stepped out into the street without first checking just as a car rounded the corner. He probably should've been run over but something happened as he reacted in fear to the vehicle bearing down on him. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that happened but one minute the car was about to drive right over him and the next it was completely on fire, as though it had exploded, without thinking he ran the rest of the way to the bus stop, trying desperately to ignore the screaming that came from the mess that he suspected that he'd just caused.

He arrived at the spot just in time, the bus was just about to drive off and he had to shout and wave his arms about to catch the attention of the driver and get it to stop and pick him up. Quickly he scrambled onto the bus just as one of the local fire trucks drove past sirens blaring, a small feeling of guilt welled up in him but he slammed it down, they would've killed him, sure by accident but still he couldn't feel guilty about an accident, should he?

He was mulling over the question over the entirety of the ride to the Churchill Campus of Kurnai Collage and only just barely remembered to acknowledge the bus driver as he hopped off. The strangest thing though was what the bus driver mumbled as he past them to hop off "So a fire type eh... might have to watch them..."

He ended up shrugging it off as hearing things as he walked into the school and over to his locker. It was here that things just began to go downhill, Monday's always were the worst day of the week after all. It all accumulated with an explosion in science class causing the entire room to pretty much be covered in soot, miraculously everyone had survived, but there was one extra notable occurrence obvious after the explosion.

Feeling everyone's eyes on him Cordell slowly lifted his head and looked around at them perplexed. "Uh what're you all looking at?" he asked, absently noting that one of his classmates had sprouted light blue monkey ears that replaced their normal ears.

"You have a tail..." the monkey eared child stated pointing at Cordell's rear and he slowly twisted around to see that yes there was a new and extremely fluffy appendage sticking out of his pants.

"Yeah well you have ears..." he countered and the boy blinked before Cordell mimed making dog ears on the side of his head. The other boy tentatively rose their hands to touch their newer ears and instantly began to scream causing a chain reaction until everyone in the room was screaming, everyone except for the Teacher who remained calmly by the door shooting both boys some rather calculating glances every few seconds. "We need to get out of here!" He shouted grabbing the other boy and jumping out of the single open window of the room.

Finally the events came crashing down on Cordell's head as he saw his mother's car drive up, obviously to drop off his sister and he began to scream in confusion causing the other boy to separate from him and flee from the bus bay in the direction of the pool. "HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK? I HAVE A TAIL! A TAIL!" He shouted jumping about frantically trying to work out how this worked before with a scream of fury and confusion he ran past his obviously confused slightly green haired sister and out of the school grounds before disappearing, the only hint of him been the smoky footprints that he'd left behind.

As he ran he tripped and ended up in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Churchill. He couldn't have run that far after all. He groaned and rubbed his head with one hand it hurt where he'd hit it against the warehouses wall. With a shaken head he looked around to see a man looking at him in amusement. "Well hello young Growlithe" the man began and he growled.

"I'm not a Growlithe!" he stated standing tall and ignoring his tail for the moment "And who do you think that you are anyway!" he asked with the slightest bit of a snarl in his voice and tone. The man gave him a rather bemused look before pulling out a book and tossing it at him. Even though he was suspicious he opened the book up anyway, after all he was curious and the book was simply titled 'Pokextinction, why Pokéumans are dangerous'

Reading the book Cordell found out that Pokémon were real, once and that they had used, manipulated and played with the Human race, his transformation was due to these facts. "H-how?" he asked looking up pale well paler in the face.

"Keep reading" the man stated a small smirk on their face and the young not quite a full Growlithe did, horror filling him as he learnt more about the Great War and how it started, Humans had just been exercising their right, their right as a species of their own and their right to sentience. He growled and without thinking too much about it made the book spontaneously combust. With a glint in his eyes he turned to the man.

"Where do I sign up?"


End file.
